Ashamed
by FantasyMind93
Summary: A bright new school year has arrived for Tara Markov and not to mention that her best friend, Gar, comes back to Jump 8 years after the accident. As glad as she is, she also thinks that he's keeping something from her, what could it be? TaraxGar AU
1. Chapter 1

**What....is....wrong...with me XDDD**

heh heh, idk my bff jill?

Well, I had this idea for a while and I shouldn't waste an idea like this! Well anyway, this is my first time writing like this. It was actually pretty easy, since I wouldn't have to write out fight scenes or something like that. Which reminds me, I have GOT to do chapter 2 on Crashing Down Book 1 DXXX

Soooo yeah, it's just one of those "titans in another universe goes to school" fics. But there are not enough BBxT or in this case, GarxTara AU fics here!D: *sigh* well, wish me luck on this one.

* * *

_2:00 A. M._

_The Markov Residence_

Tara Markov was finally able to go to sleep after having to unload all of her stuff from her 2-month trip. She and her family had gone to Markovia to visit relatives since late June and the result of the trip was the same as before: SHOOT ME, as Tara quoted.

It was the same as any of their trips there: stuck up cousins, not being able to find a fun place to hang for a regular 16-year-old, old relatives that STILL treat you like you are 5, hearing talks about how successful your brothers have been since they graduated High School while still dealing with a B and C average, etc. etc. etc....

But thankfully Tara didn't need to deal with that anymore since yesterday was her last day that she, her dad, and her brothers were staying there, though it sucked that it just had to be the last day of her moments of summer freedom. As of now, in 6 more hours, Tara and her friends will begin their first day of school as juniors (well in Victor's case, Senior).

While Tara was in deep sleep, her mind has slipped from reality as Tara begins to dream. But not just any dream, a memory.

_Tara had woken up and realized that she wasn't in her room but somehow, in a world of _

_darkness. _

"_Oh no, not again." Tara said as she reminisces._

_Right where she spoke, she realized her voice was a little higher than usual and she saw that her body wasn't of a 16-year-old but an 8-year-old, just like last time._

_Just then, the background disintegrates and forms into a new background, showing a man with brown-hair and fair skin talking on the phone in the kitchen. Tara recognized the man as her-_

"_Daddy?" _

_She stands up and quickly runs towards her father as he sets the phone down with a sad expression on his face._

"_Daddy? Daddy what's going on? W-what happen?" Tara asked frantically worried_

_Her father got down on one knee and put his hands on his daughter's shoulders and by the look on his face, this wasn't good news._

"_Tara.....it's about Garfield."_

_By the time she heard his name drops of sweat came down on the 8-year-old's face and already had a bad feeling in her gut._

"_Gar?"_

"_Do you remember the cruise trip he took during the summer?"_

_That's right, Gar mentioned during their last day of 3rd grade that he and his parents were going on a cruise ship to Africa during the whole summer. But what does that have to do with..._

"_There.....was an accident." Her father explained sadly._

_Tara feared for the worst. "You....don't mean...."_

"_I just got a call from Mr. Wayne..... There was a shipwreck."_

"_Oh no, it can't be...it just can't be"_

_Tara's father tried to carry on but had trouble saying the words. He knew that it would break his daughter's heart when she hears the news about her best friend._

"_I'm afraid his parents didn't make it."_

_The news put Tara into a shocking state. How...how can they be gone, just like that? I mean, it only seemed like yesterday when she met them while she and Gar went trick or treating. They were such nice people....how could they deserve this?_

"_Wha-....what happen to G-Gar?" Tara asked as tears began to well up._

_Seeing his daughter's tears pained him already but he didn't had any choice._

_Wiping the tear off from Tara's eye, her father continued, "The good news is, he's alive. But, he's going to have to be checked in the hospital just in case."_

_Tara felt relieved though she still felt like something else is wrong._

"_When..is he coming back?"_

_Tara's father didn't answer, which worried Tara even more._

"_Daddy? When is Gar coming back?"_

_Right after she was done speaking, all of a sudden, the surroundings around Tara started to disintegrate again, along with her father._

"_Daddy? Daddy?!!"_

_Her father along with the memory disappeared into the darkness before she could cry out to him once more. Tara was alone in the darkness again._

"_NO! DAD!!"_

_The blonde-haired child had cried out to her father in fear once more but it didn't work. All she could hear was the echo of her trembling voice. _

_This can't be happening. Not again, it just can't! Tara tried to put those thoughts deep into her head and desperately wanted to get out of the nightmare now but all she could do was to silently and let her tears drop down her face and down into the darkness. She just wishes that her best friend was here._

_As she silently cried to herself, a figured emerged in front of her. Tara looked up to see and had gasped at the sight of it._

_It was a boy no older than 8 years old. He had blonde hair that had a darker tone than Tara's and ocean blue eyes. The boy smiled at Tara._

"_Gar?"_

"_Hey Tara! You excited that Summer's finally here?!"_

_Tara didn't respond, she was still shocked but at the same time, all her worries went away as she saw him again._

"_Guess where I'm going during the summer...Africa!! Isn't that awesome?! I get to see TONS of animals there! I'm also going there by boat! Isn't that cool?!"_

"_Yeah, it does," She sadly smiled as she wiped her tears off. "But that would mean that I won't get to see you for the whole summer."_

"_Yeah I know," Gar sadly answered. "But don't worry, we'll see each other again. I promise."Gar responds with a goofy grin then takes out something out of his pocket, it was some sort of unshaped clay figure of a butterfly. "I made this during art class. I thought you can have it."_

_As Gar gives the butterfly to her, Tara lets out a warming smile. "Wow....thank you. I love it."_

_Gar does the same thing and smiles back but then, Tara notices something strange. Gar's appearance is starting to disappear, just like the memory with her father._

"_Well I have to go, we have to leave for the cruise tonight."_

"_W-wait! Gar I-!"_

"_See you in 4th grade Tara!" as Gar said those words, he disappeared, just like that._

"_No NO WAIT! GAR! GAR!"_

Tara gasped as she awoken up from the nightmare. She clutched onto her blanket for support as she started to breathe hard. She began to shake a little as sweat drops started to come down her cheeks. After a few seconds, she started to breathe a little slower, getting her to calm down.

Why did she had to had that dream again, she thought she would get over it. I mean, it's been like, how long, 8 years since she last saw Gar?

Tara gently falls back onto her bed and covered herself with her blanket and clutched it onto her once more. She turned to her right to face the clock. It read 2:30 A.M.

"Ohhhhh every time" Tara groaned. She hated to wake up in the middle of the night, especially on a school day. I mean, who wouldn't?

Tara then spotted a little object next to her alarm clock. While using her right arm for supporting, she manages to reach out and grab the object.

It was the same clay butterfly that Gar gave to her that day before he left. The wings looked misshapen and a little chipped off. Heh, Gar didn't have the artistic talent within him but it was still special to Tara considering how he made it just for her.

Tara put the butterfly back into its place and snuggled up in her bed so she could warm herself up. In just 7 1\2 hours, she'll become a Junior and would be able to meet up with her friends again after 2 months of barely communicating with them since Markovia had terrible connection.

Yes, Junior year will become a big step for them considering how they'll be even busier with school work more than ever and who knows what awaits them this year.

Right now, all Tara needs is a good night sleep. After all, you wouldn't want to get in trouble with the teacher for sleeping in class on the first day.

* * *

Well, that's it for now. I can't wait to start chapter 2XD. Hopefully this weekend but school's kicking my ass on thisDX fuck..i hate being a junior.

Please review if you like and if you don't mind, lend me some nice critique will ya? Well, my cousin checked it out herself and said that I did a pretty good job on it but still, just in case^^;

Please and Thank You!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy Crap! Updated in less than a month?! Weeeiiiirrrrdddd XD Yaaaaay, chapter 2's in session. Once again, love to thank my cousin, laffytaffy5, for fixing up the grammar for me;)**

**I would also like to thank _Shadowofthedusk _for being the first one to review:D. Thanks, means alot;).**

**and the story not only got 1 but 2 story alerts! XD**

**Glad you're also enjoying this _terraxbbxFAN2 _** **and _Princess Aelita Lyoko _! :D**

**Hope you guys enjoy chapter 2!!XD**

_

* * *

_

_ 7:30 A.M.  
Markov Residence  
_

Tara groaned of annoyance as the alarm woke her up. She hated to wake up early in the morning, actually, who does?

"5 more minutes please?" she mumbled. But the alarm just wouldn't give up, the damn thing. She groaned again as she tried to force herself out of bed.

"Alright alright you win!" After she surrendered, Tara slammed the off button and dragged her feet towards her closet with her remaining strength. See? This is why people shouldn't wake up early in the morning, you would feel like your energy has been sucked out but hey, that's life for ya.

While going through her clothes, thoughts began to race in her mind. School already huh? It feels like yesterday that she and her friends went out to celebrate their freedom, now it's going to be 9 months of overdosed homework, tests, projects, pain-in-the-ass teachers, dealing with classmates you can't stand all that LOVELY stuff that makes everyone want to go back to school. Well basically, Tara prays in her mind that her remaining 2 years of school will go by quickly and will soon be off to college, not only high school but to also never having to deal with her father's constant nagging.

Now, Tara never really cared about fashion but might as well look good to make a first impression on the first day of school.

As she changed out of her PJs, Tara put on a black tee with a sky-blue jacket over it, a pair of her favorite jeans, and for the finishing touches, after combing her hair out, Tara added in her favorite butterfly clip. Yep, Nothing like wearing your favorite outfit to brighten up your day.

"YOUNG LADY HURRY UP IN THERE! IT'S 15 MINUTES TO 8! YOU DON'T WANT TO BE MARKED TARDY ON YOUR FIRST DAY!"

Although… a parent yelling at you to hurry the hell up can turn down your good vibes. Tara sighed of annoyance from her father's impatientness. She knew this would happen, once school starts, her father will be tailing her for every little thing. Well, he always had done that during the summertime too but not as bad.

She angrly walked towards her open door and yelled a reply to her father.

"FOR THE LAST TIME! CLASS DOESN"T OFFICIALLY START 'TILL 8:20! I HAVE PLENTY OF TIME! JUST WAIT!!"

Tara angrily slammed the door and while going back to look for her backpack, she massaged her temples from the tense.  
"God he's going to be the death of me I just know it."  
Grabbing her backpack, Tara rushed out of her room and ran down the stairs into the kitchen.

Once she got there, she sees her dad at the dining table doing the usual, figuring out plans and agreements for his next meeting. Tara didn't like the idea of him working all the time. I mean, sure, being the big man of the Markov Industries can included the amount of pressure and tense from work but for once can he get a break so he can spend time with his only child? Well actually, he had 3 but 2 had already gone off to college and someday after graduating, would work in the family business. Though at the same time, him being distracted by work can be a good thing to Tara. It's better than being yelled at 24\7.

Looking up at his daughter who was grabbing a pop-tart as breakfast-to-go, he said-

"Is that all you're eating? That's not enough."

Here we go again, Tara thought and rolled her eyes at her father. "It is for me."

"But look how skinny you look! Try to put some food in you! You're 16 for god sakes you don't need me to tell you to eat!"

Oh for the love of- "Dad, I've always look like this for all my life. It's not like I'm sick or something."

"Not NOW but later you will. Don't say I told you so when you're in a hospital bed."

Tara rolled her eyes again. "Whatever, look, you keep saying we're going to be late. Well let's go then!" Tara said as she bit of a part of the pop-tart.

As her father grabbed his things for work, he and Tara went into the garage and got inside the car.

* * *

On the way to school, Mr. Markov has been telling Tara what he expected from her for school.

"-and remember, not too much TV or computer. You have to study more if you want to get in a better college like your brothers. You're in 11th grade now this is serious. You need to be focus on the S.A- Tara are you even listening to me? T-"

He was interrupted by a faint sound from his right and turns around to see Tara listening to her ipod in high volume, knowing that she did it on purpose to drown him out.

"Teenagers"he grumbled.

Tara heard the remark but brushed it off as the relaxing music comes through her ears.

Parents

* * *

As they arrived to Jump City High, Tara said her goodbyes to her father and watches him drive off.  
Tara walked around the area to try to find her friends before classes start. She whipped out her watch, which read 8:05.

"Hmmm, 15 more minutes. I guess I have time."

She gazed around the big crowds of students and so far nothing. Though, 5 minutes later, she spotted a couple of students a little far away from her.

One was a boy no older than 16 who had jet-black hair, sapphire eyes, peach skin, and was wearing a red sweatshirt with a pair of old jeans and converse. Next to him was a girl who's skin had a little darken tone than the boy, fire-red hair, emerald eyes, and her violet-red v-neck shirt and flip-flops and light red skirt brought out her happy personality. With them was a girl who had jet-black hair as well, fair skin, and was wearing a grey shirt with some sort of logo, dark-blue jeans, and converse as well. Another male student who was African American ran into the group with some sort of sport hoodie and a pair of regular jeans as well. As they were chatting around, the red-hair spotted something in the north direction, which she immediately recognized as-

"TARA!" she cried out as she ran towards Tara direction.

Tara giggled at her friend's excitement for her appearance. "Hey ko-RRIII!!"

Ah yes, she should've seen it coming. How long has it been since Kori had given her famous strong hugs.

"Oh how I missed you! It's been so long, how are you?! How was the trip?!"

"Uh Kori? Do you mind letting me go so I can talk and breathe?"

"Oh sorry. I do not know my own strength." Kori apologized as she let go of Tara.

"It's okay Kori, I'm pretty much used to." She replied but then notices Dick, Rachel, and Victor coming their way.

"Well hey there Barbie, nice of you to finally come back. I had to deal with stick boy over there to help me out with football over the summer since you weren't here." Vic joked though Dick got annoyed.

"Oh shut up Vic. I told you I didn't want to play."

"Yeah but better than spending your summer with Mr. Wayne right?" Vic said with an eyebrow raised up.

"Well..."

"Anyway-" as Rachel interrupted Richard. "How was the trip Tara? So boring that you wish you were in hell right now as you told us?"

"Pretty much yeah, not to mention I had to spend my last days of freedom by helping out unloading our things from our trip."

"Well your summer may be crappy but at least you finally get to see-"

"YO STONE!!"

Hearing his name, Vic and the others turned around to see their friend Karen.

Vic groans. "Man what the hell does the girl want? I'll see you later guys." As he says his goodbyes, Vic ran up to Karen and once again, the two spatted a little over something silly.

"I'm surprised they're still together." Rachel remarks.

"Same here." Tara and Dick agreed in union while Kori agreed with an mhm.

"Well, I better get going too. I need to find my classes."

"Okay, see you Tara." Dick Replied.

"Later!" and off she went.

"You know, I am surprised that Tara does not look excited for today. Does she not know that he is coming?"

"Kori, don't you remember? We couldn't tell Tara that time she was in Markovia because of the bad connection there. Dick tried a few times but nothing." Rachel stated.

"Well won't she be surprised. And I mean REALLY surprised." Dick predicted then.

And with that, the gang went their separate ways to find their new classes, hoping for today, and not to mention the rest of their junior year, to be a decent one.

* * *

**So what'd you think so far?! Yes, No, Maybe???:3 Well, it's going to take awhile for me to start on chapter 3 cause already I'm piled up with school crap and let me tell you, I'm getting a headacheDX Wish me luck~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holy crap, 3 chapters???? Ha ha, new recordXD Also, This chapter is like 10 1\4 pages long! Ha Ha, another new recordXD**

**Imma give out some thanks M'kay?**

**To TrixieStixs: MAJOR THANK YOU for the big-ass review XD I'm so glad you've enjoyed this story and I apologized for not replying back soon because well usually, I thank the reviewers in the story instead and well, chapter 3 was taking awhile so^^;. But I did appriate(sp?) it ;)**

**oh and thank you for the fav on the story^^**

**To Wolffreak13: Ha Ha, why thank youXD Thanks for reading^^**

**Also, I want to give out some love(not that way you fool XD) to my cousin, LaffyTaffy5! Thanks again Cuz!!**

**and now, ON WITH THE FIC!**

* * *

_ History Class  
8: 20 A.M._

"Good Morning class, I hope you all had a wonderful summer and are now excited for a smashing new school year right?!"

The class's obviously responded with a loud groan and as they finished, the teacher turned around, facing the board.

"My thoughts exactly." He mumbled to himself while writing his name on the board; As he put down the marker, he spoke again with a hint of a British accent.

"Now then, My name is Mr. Neil Richards and what I expect from all of you is-"

Tara's attention span already went rock bottom as she glanced outside through a window while supporting her head with her right arm. Man, why did summer had to end? Seriously, would you rather be outside, letting the sun rays massage your body instead of listening to teacher's speeches on what they expect the students to do? Come on, she and her other classmates obviously heard of this crap every first day of school.

Tara sighed. Come on, only 6 more hours, why does time have to be so slow?!! Tara complained in her thoughts. When she was done looking through the window, she turned to her right to see what her classmates were up to.

The first one Tara glances at was a girl 2 desks across from her. She had blonde hair with a darker tone and apparently by the look of her outfit, had way too much pink in her head, and the girl just happens to be known as the spoiled bratty Kitten Moth, also to be known as Dick's stalker from the past year. While Mr. Richard was going on and on, Tara sees Kitten texting someone(Probably her boyfriend, Tara thought) while hiding her iphone under her desk so the teacher wouldn't see.

Then, Tara turns her direction towards 2 other classmates; a girl whoes known as Toni Monetti who had fair skin, jet black hair though her bangs had a touch of fiery-red, and her outfit had a punk taste within it and chatting with her was an African-American boy name Isaiah Crockett who had a regular hoodie on and a pair of tan baggy jeans. Tara didn't know them too well but she and the others can plainly tell that these two are becoming more than just friends.

Oh how Tara wished to have someone that cared of her more than just a friend. Someone to laugh with, someone to share personal stuff with, someone to watch horrible comedy films with, someone to...well, you get the picture. Wouldn't it be great to have that warm feeling within you when you know you have someone that will always be by your side?

Yeah, not in a million years, Tara sadly thought as she rest her head on her desk. There's no harm in taking a little nap. After all, Tara couldn't sleep last night and Mr. Richards wouldn't mind.  
Once Tara had fallen asleep, she drifted off to her mind, where she flashbacks to a memory, especially a memory where Tara will never forget.

_ Murakami Elementary School  
Recess  
8 Years Ago_

_8-year-old Tara Markov and her family had just moved to Jump City and so far it's been pretty good here for her since she gained a couple of close friends, Kori Anders and Rachel Roth. During recess, Kori and Rachel has been showing Tara around the school and the best things to do during recess. As they were about to play on the swings, something had impacted onto Tara's head with such force that she almost lost her balance._

_"OWW!!" She screamed in pain as she massaged the area on her head to ease the pain. With one eye open Tara looked down towards the ground and saw a frisbee. Apparently that's what hit her on the_

_head._

_"Sorry!! I didn't mean it to throw that hard!" Tara and the girls turned around to see a blonde boy running towards them and running with him were a couple of other boys who seemed to be friends with him._

_"Nice going doofus, you just hit someone with that thing!" Rachel complained._

_"Not like I did it on purpose! Vic didn't catch the frisbee!"_

_"Only 'cause you're a bad thrower!"_

_"Nu uh!"_

_"Uh Huh!"_

_"Nu uh!"_

_"Uh Huh!"_

_"Um Garfield? Victor? There's no need to-" Kori tried to convince them to stop fighting as she sees Dick putting a hand on her shoulder._

_"There's no point in that. You know how these two get." He stated._

_"Yes, that is true." Kori agreed  
"Boys" Rachel said in an annoyance tone as she rolled her eyes._

_"Uh really guys, I'm okay. It doesn't really hurt that much" Tara said, hoping that those two will stop arguing._

_"You sure? I can take you to the nurse if you want." Gar offered._

_Tara blushed,"No I'm fine, thank you though."_

_"Hey wait, you're the new kid right?" Vic wondered._

_"Yep, Me and my family just moved here. I'm Tara."_

_"Cool! Name's Vic Stone! The guy with the black hair is Dick Grayson." As Vic pointed out Dick's direction, and Dick says his hellos to Tara._

_"'Sup? By the way, Is your head feeling better yet?" Dick asked._

_"Hey." Tara greeted with a smile. "Yeah, the pain's starting to go away."_

_"That's good to hear. Oh! Last but not least, here's the doofus that hit you in the head, Gar Logan." Vic introduced, much to Gar's dismay on the doofus comment._

_Getting annoyed, Gar tells to Vic to shut up then turns to his direction towards Tara with a little bit of regret look on his face._

_"Um, yeah so anyway. Sorry about the frisbee thing." He Apologized._

_Tara giggled. "It's ok."_

_Gar blushed a little while letting out a goofy smile. What was this he was feeling? He never felt this way to a girl, no, to anyone before. Can it be......nah, it can't be. I mean, girls have cooties ? Don't want to get any of that right? Though there was something special about that girl, Gar couldn't put his finger on it._

_Meanwhile, Kori somewhat broke the silence as she whispered to Dick._

_"Why does Garfield look sick?"_

_"Beats me" Dick shrugged._

_"Man come on!" Vic loudly whispered out as he couldn't help over hearing the two. "You should know what Gar's feeling right now! After all, you always feel the same thing when you're around Kori." He chuckled while Dick got red in the face as much as Gar was right now.  
"Oh shut up Vic! I told you, we're just friends!"_

_"Mhm, sure you guys are." Vic laughed._

_"Ooooooooh, looky hare, Little Garfy found himself a girlfriend."_

_Gar and the others(besides Tara) recognized that voice and unfortunately it was someone they rather avoid._

_Steamed up, Gar angrily turns his direction towards a boy a little bit taller than him, who had fair skin, and short black hair. Don Masters A.K.A. the "Bully" of the playground. His target was usually Gar and it has been that way for quite some time. That little sneering grin of his was like a ugly scar on your face that you can't get rid of and Gar couldn't stand that grin._

_"What do you want DON?" Dick said in disgusted_

_"Yeah man, what's your problem?" Vic angrily asked while Kori and Rachel glared at Don_

_"Nothin, Just wanted to see Garfy's girlfriend." Don replied, letting out that grin of his._

_"I'm not his girlfriend. I just met him." Tara stated, already starting to have a disliking towards Don._

_"Oh really? Or is he too big of a chicken to admit it?" Don chuckled._

_"Lay OFF Don." Gar warned. Oh how he wished to punch him in the face._

_"Why don't you MAKE me Shrimp!" Don ridiculed with the result of shoving Gar towards the ground._

_OOMPH!!_

_Which also resulted to Gar landing on the ground hard. As he got up, he winced in pain and brought his left arm up to see that it was bruised up bad._

_"Owwww..." He groaned, clutching the bruise to ease the pain. Why did Don had to be such a jerk face, especially right in front of Tara? This was so embarrassing._

_"Awwwww, What's wrong? Baby wants his Mommy to make his boo boo all better?" Don mocked with a couple of laughs._

_"Hey leave him alone Don!" Rachel cried out, trying to defend Gar and same with Kori._

_"Yeah you big poop head!!"_

_"Oh yeah? What 'chu dumbbutts going to do about it?" He dared.  
"What is going on here?"_

_The kids turned around to see Miss. Diana Prince, one of the school's teachers, and Dick; apparently he had left to find one of the teachers to stop Don from making fun of Gar._

_"Ummmm....nothing Miss. P, we were just playing." Don lied, hoping that the teacher can fall for it._

_"Mhm and why do I see Garfield on the ground with a bruise on his arm?" Miss. Prince asked, she can pretty much tell already that Don was causing trouble again, as it happen before._

_"Uhhh....he-he fell." Don stuttered_

_"No he didn't! You pushed him!!" Kori barked._

_"Shut up no I didn't!!"_

_"Hey! Don't tell Kori to shut up you-!!" Though Dick was interupted by Miss. Prince as he sees her arms extended between him and Don, making some sort of bridge to stop the yelling._

_"Enough children! Mr. Masters, what have I told you about causing trouble for them?"_

_"I didn't start it! He did!" He lied once more, pointing his finger towards Gar who was still in pain._

_"Mhm, we'll just see about that once we go to the principal's office." Miss Prince said while grabbing Don by the shoulder then turns her head towards Gar. "Garfield, are you okay?"_

_Gar looked up towards Miss. Prince's face and weakly nodded._

_"Would you like to go to the nurses's office?" She asked in a gentle tone. Gar replied with a weak nod while he stands up from the ground, still clutching his bruised arm._

_"Would anyone else like to take Garfield to the nurse?"_

_"I will!" Tara offered. "I know where it is!"_

_"Thank you for the offer Tara. Now you and Garfield go to the nurses's office," changing her direction towards Gar "-and she'll see what she can do for your arm okay?" Miss Prince said with a gentle smile._

_Garfield weakly smiled "okay" and turns to Tara who also returned a smile towards Gar._

_"And as for YOU Mr. Masters-" Turning her attention to Don. "Let's have that talk with the principal." She continued to grab Don by the shoulder and started heading toward the school. Making a sound with his teeth, Don angrily turn his head towards them and yelled out.  
"TATTLE TALES!!!"  
The kids can hear Miss. Prince telling Don to knock it off from a distance._

_As they were seen as a speck from far away, Tara and Gar left recess early to go to the nurse._

_The School Hallways_

_"Are you okay?" Tara asked._

_Gar looked up towards Tara and gave her a shrug as his answer. " I guess."_

_"Wow, that Don is such a jerk. Why does he make fun of you?"_

_"I don't know, he just does. I can never get back at him. No matter what I do, He always wins." Gar looked tensed up from the situation and Tara didn't need to know a lot about Don to see what kind of person he really is. She wasn't sure what to say to Gar to make him feel better. Though there was one thing but Tara wasn't sure if it was going to help or not.....eh, worth the shot._

_" Well....if this makes you feel better...I think you're sweet." Tara glances up at Gar with a warming smile._

_"You..you do?" Gar pondered._

_"Yeah, I do"_

_"Thanks....so are you, I-I guess." Gar murmured to himself, it would've been kinda awkward to say that to a girl up front. Man, why does this kinda of stuff must be so complicated?_

_Tara chuckled to herself, she heard it coming from him anyway but she rather not say._

_As they made it to the nurses office, Gar wanted to ask Tara something but he wasn't so sure if she would be interested.....well, worth a shot right?_

_"Hey um, if you want, do you want to come over my house to play video games this Saturday? I got this super awesome game called Ninja Monkeys 6!! But uh, if you don't like that game or if you don't play video game, I mean, you don't have to-"_

_"Okay"_

_Wait what? Did a girl actually said she wanted to play video games?_

_"Really? You like video games?"  
"Of course, I play with my older brothers' Nintendo 64 all the time."_

_"YOU have Nintendo 64?? Lucky!!"_

_"Well, I would have to wait for my brothers to be done with it, then I get to play. Um, I would have to ask my dad if I can come over but I would love to come!!"_

_"Sweet! I'm friends with a girl who loves video games!! Dude this is awesome!"_

_Tara laughed a little at her new friend's enjoyment. Something tells her that things are going to go well in her new home._

FWACK!!

Tara gets a surprising "wake up call" as she quickly got her head off from her desk by a sound which sounded like someone smacked her desk really hard. She turns around to see Mr. Richards holding a cane with a sly look on his face while clutching to her shirt and trying to catch her breath.

"See students? This is what happens when you don't pay attention and fall asleep in class. You will receive a wake up call from me." He hold up his cane, reminding the students on what would happen if you don't pay attention in his class. Mr. Richards turns his direction towards a somewhat freaked-out Tara, "Remember that next time, 'eh Love? Now then! Turn your books to chapter 1! Where we learn..." As the British teacher walk towards the board to write down the assignments for class, Tara can hear a couple of giggles coming from the right side of the room. She sank down in her chair of embarrassment.

The first day of school....and already I'm considered a Noob...GREAT

_ Lunch Time  
11.15 A.M  
_  
Yes! Yes! She thought this would never come! Lunch Time! Where you can relax and chill with your mates for 30 minutes! Eh....not a lot of time but hey, better than nothing. After almost 2 and 1\2 hours of bordem, her hands can relax from writing anymore papers!

Tara didn't bother to get lunch considering that there was nothing good to eat. Then again, when did the school ever had something edible and not revolting to eat.

All she wanted was a snack-to go, hang out with her friends a little, and just chill at the library for the rest of her break time.

Once she payed the cashier for the granola bar, Tara spotted her friends at a table not too far away from her area. She managed to pass through the crowds of hungry students and had finally made it to her friends' table.

"Hey guys! God is it me or the school's getting a little bit more crowded than usual." Tara complained as she sat down, putting her backpack on the floor.

Vic groaned. " sh, man it took me like 5 minutes to get out of the hallways AND another 5 mintues to make it here! Sheesh, when's the damn school going to do something 'bout this?"

"Never?" Dick answered while Kori and Tara agreed.

"So Tara, how are your classes so far?" Kori asked.

"Ehhhh......Basically, I'm getting a headache from all the work we have to do already. God, being a junior sucks." Lacking of energy appearently, Tara rests her head and arms on the table.

"Hey, you're lucky you don't have to worry about AP classes here so don' t complained." Rachel grumpily added.

Tara shrugged it off and bit off a part of her granola bar. The noises from the café was making her headache worse so she sat off of the table and grab her backpack.

"Look guys, I gotta go library. The noises here are killing me, I need to go somewhere quiet. Later!"

As the gang said their goodbyes to Tara, Vic turns around and sees someone coming out of the lunch line. Just then, he has a look on his face that looked like he just saw someone familiar to him. He quickly turned around to see if there was any sight of Tara.

"YO TARA!! TARA?!"

"Vic what is it?" Dick wondering on why his friend was acting like this.

Turning around, Vic pointed his finger straight ahead. "Look who's here."

Wondering what's he talking about, the others turn around towards that direction and few seconds later, they had the same look Vic had early.

"Oh my god, is that..?"

"It is.."

"Oh splendid! Our friend has finally arrived!" Kori shouted with joy. "I shall fine Tara, she will be happy seeing him again!" Right where she was about to leave the table, Dick stopped.

"It's a little too late for that Kor, Tara's probably at the library now and by the look of the clock, it's almost time to go back to class."

"But how will she see-"  
"Don't worry Kor.," Raven assured. "She's going to see him in English. Vic, you said that you have English with them right?"

"What?..oh yeah! I forgot!" Vic chuckled. "Man would I love how these two will react once they see each other again after all these years."

_ English Class  
11: 50 A.M._

Okay then, 3 down, 1 class to go. Tara ran through the hallways, hoping to not be late for class, especially on the first day. Made it in time, Tara was catching her breath while holding on to the door's side.

God I need exercise, Tara stated in her mind. She glances up to see Vic sitting in the back, chatting with someone.

Managed to catch her breath, Tara puts a lock of her hair behind her hair and was walking towards Vic.

Meanwhile, Vic looks up to see Tara and brought out a smile on his face.

"And there she is."

The boy Vic was chatting with turned around to take a glance at Tara and already brought up a smile to his face.

Man, it's been so long.

"Hey Vic."

"Hey there Blondie, so you finally found the class huh?"

"Yeah, took me awhile though." She admitted.

Vic chuckled "Girl you have been in this school for what, 3 years or something? And you STILL can't find your classes. Tsk Tsk, shame to you."

"Oh SHUT UP Vic." Tara was getting annoyed so she went up to Vic and slapped him on the head, hard.

"Ow! What 'chu-?!" Turns around angrily and sees Tara giving him an innocence-looking smile while sitting on a desk across from him.

"Oh I see how it is. I thought we was like that Tara." Vic joked.  
Meanwhile, the boy had a confused look on his face while still glancing towards Tara then he turned his direction to Vic.

"Dude I don't think she remembers me." He whispered so Tara wouldn't hear.

"Look man, it's been 8 years since she last saw you. Can you blame her?"

"...I guess not." The boy turns around towards the north direction, seeing how the teacher is here and is ready to start class.

30 minutes later, the students were taking down notes and while Tara was taking them down as well, she notices something that hit her on her left arm, it was a folded up piece of paper.

"What the-?" She whispered to herself. Tara wondered around the left area of the class to see who threw it. She thought that maybe it was Vic though she heard a noise coming from that area, motioning her to look towards that direction.

It was the boy that Vic was talking to awhile ago. He waved at Tara and Tara raised her eyebrow up to see what the boy wanted. He used his hands to tell her to open the note he gave her.

Doing so, Tara unfolded the note and it read:

"So you really don't remember me huh?"

Tara had a surprised look on her face and turns her head towards the boy who was still smiling at her. Then she glances at the note once more and, for the heck of it, wrote a response:

"Am I suppose to?"

Tara quickly threw the note towards the boy, hopefully the teacher wouldn't see.

Waiting for his responds, Tara felt something hit her arm and looks down to see the same note. She opens it up and it read:

"Well we have been friends for quite awhile."

Tara felt a weird chill coming down her spine. She was friends with him? Since when? Tara wrote in her responds:

"Uhhh...you sure? I don't think I ever talked to you. Have I? Did we met before? I mean, you do kinda look familiar.."

She once again threw the notes towards the boy's desk and was waiting for his responds.

Several seconds later, Tara received the note again. As she unfolded it, it read:  
"*sigh* if I tell you my name, would that make it easier?"

Well duh Tara thought. She wrote in under his responds:

"That would be helpful thank you."

She threw the note one more time at the boy's desk. While waiting for his responds, Tara was having some thoughts wondering in her mind.

Has she ever met the boy? He looked familiar but there was something different about him. Why isn't it clicking to her?

Tara noticed the note landing on her desk. Before opening it up, she thought that maybe the boy was a classmate of her's from Middle School and had just moved but came back this year. She just wished the name clicked to her somehow. Well duh! The answer's right in front of her! All she had to do is open the note, read the name, and get on with it!

Tara opened the note once more and it had read:

"Tara.....it's me

Gar"

* * *

**Da Da Da? Gee, wonder how Tara's going to react. Psh, like aint that obvious. oh btw, if some of you were confused by some of the names, I'll give you a list:**

**Mr. Neil Richards: Mad Mod(actual alias from the comics)**

**Isaiah Crockett: Hot Spot**

**Don Masters: Adonis (ha ha, why did I add him in? you'll see XD Also, sorry, didn't mean for him to be considered as the "big bad ass" of the playground, I mean I know he wasn't that much of a villian during Beast Within but he was still considered as someone who can tick Gar the most. Btw, I made up his alias 'cause he didn't have one)**

**Miss Prince: Wonder Woman (eh, she was somewhat random*shrug*)**


	4. Chapter 4

Yes Yes!! 'Tis here!! Chapter 4!!:D.

Sorry it took awile, I lost my FanFic mofo and now I got it back!.

Anyways, I would LOVE to thank my Beta Reader, Somewhere-in-Time, for fixing up the chapter. Go read her stories!! Better yet, go to her DA account!! It's Me-n-Pet. Trust me, not only she's a great writer but an artist too!:D

I would like to thank everyone for the reviews for chapter 3 and sorry I didn't replied them^^;.

Btw, someone reminded me something very important. I forgot the disclaimer!!D:

Disclaimer: Teen Titans belong to DC Comics

* * *

Whoa wait.....WHAT? WHAT? Did he just write that his name is....GAR??

Tara continued to stare down the note, studying the words with her eyes over and over, just to make sure she read it right.

_It's me...Gar._

No no it can't be true, Tara thought, trying to convince herself that this wasn't happening. She slowly turned her head to her left, her eyes were directed towards Gar. Despite the height change, it looked like he hadn't changed a bit. Same dark-tone blonde hair, same sapphire-blue eyes. Gar then noticed Tara was staring at him so he turned to his right and gave Tara a little wave and a goofy grin. The same goofy grin Tara easily recognized from the guy with the "comic-relief character" personality.

Tara replied with a weak grin and a quick wave before returning to her eyes towards her desk and the note.

She re-read it over and over. How could she have not recognized him? Shouldn't she have? Well, 3rd grade was the best year she had and it was mostly because of Gar and man did she felt devastated when she heard what had happened to him. Tara felt horrible for not remembering him, not to mention embarrassed.

_Oh will you stop feeling so damn guilty?!! _She muttered herself. _It's been 8 years since you last saw him! Of course you wouldn't have recognized him! So nothing to worry about! _

Oh how Tara wished she could believed that but she just couldn't. After all, Gar was her 1st best friend and they had fun times as children. Tara's mind started to come back to the present as she heard the English teacher assigning some classwork.

"I would like you all to take out your literature workbooks and turn to page 67." She said to several groans and teeth sucking from her students.

"Oh boo hoo" She mimicked rather sarcastically . "The 1st day and already you guys are complaining? Come on, you guys are juniors now! Wait 'till college and you'll see how much work you'll receive on the 1st day. Now, this assignment requires 2 people to finish the job. Begin finding a partner."

"Be my partner?" Gar asked Tara.

"Huh? Oh um uh, sure." Tara barely got the words out though Gar heard.

After the students moved their desks around so they could be with their partner, everyone settled down and seemingly got to work; the fact was that most of them were just chatting instead of doing what they're suppose to do. _Eh, typical_.

Tara sat down to her seat after moving her desk next to Gar's and saw him opening up the work book. Tara just couldn't help but feel goose bumps on her arms. She couldn't help but felt a little..what's the word..shy around Gar, which was considered strange considering how long she had known him already. But still, she felt a little awkward. He'd been gone for 8 years and all of a sudden, he comes back? Not only did she feel awkward, Tara felt....suspicious. She didn't know why but she had a feeling that something was up.

Meanwhile, Gar was looking over the page while holding his head with his right arm and Tara could tell by the look of his position and face, he'd rather not do this boring piece of crap as well.

"Huckleberry Finn blah blah blah........themes blah blah blah.....yeeeeeaaaahhh we're done here." Gar quickly closed the book, moved it aside, and put all his attention on Tara.

"So, what did I miss while I was gone?" He asked.

Tara didn't hear him, her mind was still a mess from the shock she had from seeing Gar again and right now, she's starting to get a headache from the tension. Suddenly, she felt someone hitting her forehead and snapped right back to reality.

"Huh? What?" She mumbled.

"Hellllllloooo. Earth to Tara?" Gar was trying to wake her up by knocking on her noggin.

"O-oh, sorry. I guess I'm..still shocked." Tara was massaging her forehead to relive the pain from Gar's "wake up" call.

"Why shocked?" He asked.

"Uhhh maybe to the fact that for the first time in 8 years I actually see you again and no one bother to tell me that you were coming back?"

"We did try to tell you."

Tara turned around to see that the voice came from Vic.

"What?"

"While you were visiting Markovia, Rich tried to get through to you to tell you the news but it didn't work. We all tried but we eventually gave up."

Vic returned to his seat to do his work-well, actually to listen to his ipod- while Tara did the same.

_No wonder, Markovia_ _has bad services. _Tara remembered. _Though, they could've just told me this morning._

Tara shooked it off and now turned her attention to Gar.

"So, when did you come back?" She asked.

"Uhhh....mid-July actually. Steve and Rita thought it would be cool if we moved into a city I'm sort've familiar with and for once, I hope we stay here permanently."

_Steve and Rita? _Tara wondered. _..ohhh, must be his foster parents. _

Speaking of parents....should Tara asked him how he was ever since the accident? I mean, losing one's parents at such a young age can be pretty tough. Tara sort've felt how Gar felt when her mom left the family while Tara was 5. Though, she admitted that didn't know the feeling of losing a parent by death.

Honestly, if she was Gar, she would rather not talk about it. So, she let the subject go..for now at least.

"Sooo how many schools did you go to?"

"Before Jump?" Gar asked. "Uhh let's see...five I guess. Though to be honest, they were NOT fun at all."

"Hmm..."

Awkward silence came in between the two teens and they were starting to lose eye contact to one another. Gar was browsing around his surroundings, saw the rest of his classmates slacking off(though some were doing their work in order to avoid trouble from the teacher). He then gazed at the clock and saw that class wouldn't be over for another 40 minutes.

"Man time's slow." He mumbled to himself.

"What was that?" Tara asked, breaking the silence.

"Nothing." Gar saw Tara going back to what she was doing before. She was doodling on her paper to keep herself entertained while time passed by, hopefully quickly. The awkward silence was coming back but Gar was going to made sure that wouldn't happen.

"T, I gotta be honest with you."

"Um, okay?" Tara stopped doodling, then had her full attention to Gar.

"No offence but.." Gar was rubbing his neck nervously.

"Buuuuuttt?" Tara was trying to get him to finish. Gar let out a big breath and managed to get himself together to finish what he wanted to say.

"No offence but.....it looks like you're not happy I'm back."

"What? Oh no no no! It's not that! Of course I'm happy you're back! It's just..well..I don't what to say about this. I mean, I have a lot to say but I can't get the words out and-"

Tara was interrupted by a couple of chuckles coming from Gar.

"Heh heh, it's okay Tara. I get it now. No need to spaz." Gar smiles while playfully rolls his eyes.

Tara wore an annoyed face. "I do NOT spaz."

"Wellllll ya kinda did."

"Did not"

"Did so"

"Did nooot"

"Di-"

AHEM

The teens stopped their "Did not\so game" to look up and saw their English teacher with her arms crossed, looking unpleased.

"Less socializing, More reading and writing. This thing is due by the end of class."

Immediately, Tara and Gar got out the book and went right back to work. As the teacher left, Gar stopped working.

"Man, why do I have to be stuck in here?! I didn't even want this class!"

"I heard she's pretty tough." Tara went on writing, hoping to finish before class ends. "You might want to get started too. You don't want to get a 0."

"Mhm, whatever." Gar got out the book and started skim though it to get the answers to the questions sooner. In his mind, the words " I really don't want to do this." kept playing over and over. He looked over to see Tara still writing. He then realized,

_I wonder if Tara changed a lot while I was gone._

He remembered her 8-year-old self. Fun to play with, Energetic, A little..messy(she did love playing in the mud and didn't care if she got in trouble for it), Kind. He remembered those times where he didn't care that he was playing with a girl. Tara was a little different from the rest of the girls. She wasn't the kind to wear dresses and skirts or worry about anything else that other 8-year-old girls were usually worried about. No, she was..different. Who else would make the perfect mud balls or actually knew what she was doing when playing a video game or belching the alphabet.

_Hmmm....she doesn't look she changed. Though....there's something different about her. I don't think I ever saw her so.....bea- whoa whoa whoa wait, WHAT am I SAYING here? She's a childhood friend for god sake! I mean, sure maybe I had a little...crush on her when we were 8 but I got over it! I mean, kiddy crushes get over so quickly...right?_

Gar's eyes didn't even move for a second as he continued to gazed at Tara who started to noticed that someone was watching over her so she stopped writing and looked up.

"Can I help you?" She asked playfully.

" Uhh, nothing?" Gar had a hint of red on his cheeks. Tara shrugged it off and continued to work while Gar did the same.

10 minutes has passed and Gar's attention span was quickly decreasing. His eyes turn to the clock and it looked like class was almost finished. He was almost done with the chapters they were assigned to but he was bored with it already so he thought he might as well see how Tara was doing in her part. Looking over, Gar sees Tara almost done with the writing and it looked like she was on her 3rd page. Damn, how does that girl work so fast?

Gar looked over at the clock once more. Class was going to be over in less than 20 minutes. He decided to go back and finish the chapters.

_Might as well get this over right?_

Though, there's nothing to have a little _fun _while working right? He looked over Tara once more before planting a sly grin on his face as he returned to the book.

"Spaaaaazzzz" He quietly taunted.

CLACK

By the sound of that pencil, Gar could tell that Tara was even more annoyed then before. There were some words that Tara was not fond to be called at and that one of them was spaz. Surely Gar wasn't going to get away with it.

Tara moved her finished papers out of the away, opened her notebook, and got out a piece of paper.

Meanwhile, Gar was about to finish the chapters when suddenly, a bright, crumpled ball-shaped object connected with his head.

"Hey what the-?!" Gar looked down to see a paper ballon the floor. He looked up to see where it came from and all he saw was a grinning Tara.

"Um..abuse much?!" He complained.

"That goes to show you to **never **call me a spaz."

"Well _sorrrrrrrrry _Miss. Sp-"Tara's "warning" look made Gar shut up.

"Sorry" He quickly apologized, hopefully to not get hit by a paper ball again.

Tara then got her papers out to finish them once and for all. Meanwhile, she took a quick glance at Gar who gave Tara a glare from that paperball incident.

She slightly giggled.

_It's kinda cute when he's mad.....wait..did I just said?......nah, I'm pretty sure I didn't mean it like that._

Though, She did admit one thing_. _Looks like Junior year won' t be so bad after all.

_Hallways_

_1: 15 P.M._

"So, what class do you have now?" Gar asked.

"Uhhhh Gym." Tara replied.

"Hey me too! Man two classes together huh. Not that much but eh, I ain't complaining. Better than nothing eh?" Gar let out a goofy grin and Tara couldn't help but blush a little.

"I know right? And I thought I wouldn't have the same classes as you guys because of my sucky schedul-"

"T'aww, you guys still can't get away from each other".

That voice....that irritating voice...so familiar. Too familiar to Tara since she dealt with it ever since elementary and though Gar hadn't seen anyone in Jump for 8 years, he had a feeling that he too felt familiar with the voice. They both turned around at the same time while Tara was praying in her mind that wouldn't be **him**. It didn't work.

"What? Aren't you going to say hi to your 'ol buddy Don?"

As Tara and Gar remembered from 3rd grade, Don Masters used to tease them constantly. He knew that they would always hang out together during recess so he would make accusations on them getting married someday. Not to mention adding in the childish "kissy-faces" everytime he passed by them. Though Gar moved away, Don wasn't "done" having fun with his targets. Throughout elementary, middle school, and the first years of high school, Tara had to deal with the prick himself, not to mention his little buddies. She wasn't the only one who had to deal with though.

He and his friends would always act up in classes and half the time, they received write-ups and detention slips. They would cause a havoc in the hallways, lunch, and after school. Not only that but in ordered to be considered as "hilarious", Don would act like a complete jack-ass towards Tara and her friends; though they didn't really care, They would either ignore his taunts and\or playfully go along with it. However, not only Don was considered as an annoying prick, he had kinda had a "wannabe" personality. He always wanted to hang out with groups like the H.I.V.E. (Which finds him a nuisance). As everyone knew, what always made Don happy is if he felt like the top shit of Jump.

"Hello Don." Tara said, her tone none too pleased.

"I come back and hear that my 'ol buddy Gar came back?! It's been awhile!" Don greeted Gar with a hard slap on the back.

Gar winced. "Yeah...same here." He was rubbing his back to soothe the pain. Gar had been praying he wouldn't have to see Don again. He figured that he would have moved out of Jump as well, he guessed wrong.

"Well, I'll be seeing you lovebirds. Don't get her pregnant later on G!" His laugh echoed the hallways as he ran towards class before the bell.

"I'm guessing he hasn't changed." Gar said.

"Not at all. God you wouldn't believe what I had to put up all these years." Tara groaned.

Gar looked concerned. "He's been messing with you?"

"Oh no not TOO bad. I mean, you know, he's just one of those jackasses we get in school. I can handle him and his brain-dead friends." Though Tara could see by the look on his face that Gar didn't seemed convinced.

"It's FINE. No need to worry." Tara put a hand on Gar's shoulder with a smile and it seemed to work on Gar as his mood started to change.

"Alright. BUT, if he IS messing with you, you can tell me and I'll make sure I'll straighten him out." Tara knew that Gar was serious about it as he cracked his knukles.

"Whoa there, no need for that. It's no big deal and I don't want to get you in trouble." Tara said, concerned.

"Pth, I'm always in trouble, it wouldn't make much of a difference. Besides, I always wanted to give that prick a good 'ol punch in the face after all the crap he put us though."

"Oh come on Gar, please? It's not worth it." Tara couldn't see Gar as a violent person.

He looked over at Tara's face It looked like she really meant it and he couldn't turn down a girl like that. So he had no other choice.

Gar sighed. "Alright, no blood shall be shed." He joked though with a somewhat serious tone.

RING!!!

They both reacted to the sound of the bell and realized-

"Ah crap we're going to be late!!" Tara sounded panicked. She rather wanted had her record of attendance clean this year since last year's wasn't so good.

"Alright then, Meet you outside!" Gar shouted as he made his way towards the boys locker room.

"Same here!!" Tara shouted out as she made her way as well.

_Girls Locker Room_

_1:25 P.M_

"Hey Tara, is it true that Gar Logan's back?"

After changing out of her shirt to put on another one for gym, Tara turned around to her right to see that it came from a girl with a dark tan(mostly likely to have an Indian background) and short pitch-black hair with patches of pink highlights here and there.

The girl was Jinx. Her real name is Jenny but people referred to her as Jinx due to a rumor about her "spreading around" bad luck within her surroundings(and honestly, she didn't mind it. She actually found it thrilling and funny for people to believe it). She's also known to teachers(and other staff members) by her tardiness and her trouble-making antics within the school area. Jinx also used to hang with the H.I.V.E. gang but this year, she's trying to go "good" by not hanging around the gang too much, especially when they start trouble. Now, she mostly hangs out with Rachel and her friends, especially Jump City's track star, Wally West.

"Yep, I have him for English actually."

"Huh, haven't seen him since 3rd grade. Man did I miss that goofy grin of his."

After Rachel and Kori were done changing, they met up with Tara and Jinx to see if they were done. Then Rachel noticed something peculiar.

"Uhhh Jinx? Is it just me or are your eyes are.....pink."

"Huh?" Jinx turned around towards Rachel to get her attention while putting her gym shorts on. "Oh yeah! I finally convinced my parents to let me buy some colored contacts. I think pink suits ya know?"

"Yes indeed" Kori agreed. "And I'm sure _Wally_ will think so too!" She giggled while Raven put on a little smirk on her face. Jinx made a face as well though hers looked more of a annoyed face.

"Kor, how many times have I got to tell you. **We're just friends.** There's nothing going on between us." Jinx was finishing putting on a ponytail so her hair wouldn't get in the way once they start their warm-ups.

Rumor had it that Wally had a little thing with Jinx and though they denied it, they didn't do such a good job showing it. While listening to Kor's "teasing" and Jinx's "threats", Tara couldn't help but wonder. Will a guy ever like her? To her, she didn't really feel that she had the qualities of being a girlfriend. She was a tomboy who would rather do rock climbing than shop(unless she's "forced" to go by Kori and Jinx), and would rather not get involved with drama 24\7 like the other girls do. Still, she thought it wouldn't hurt to have a special someone someday.

Right now, she was happy with her life and didn't need a man for that. She's had her friends, family, her health and good grades, and what's better, her best friend's back. How could life get any better?

Just then, the sound of a door's creak was heard and some girls turned their head around to see their gym teacher by the door.

"Alright ladies hustle up!" She announced. "Warm ups are about to start so make sure you put away any electronics, lock your lockers, and bring your legs up at the field!"

"Gaaaah, I **hate** gym." Jinx complained.

"Who doesn't?" Rachel agreed.

"Might as well get this over with." Tara said.

_Field_

There are times like this where you say, WHY is it that we have gym in the first semester where it's frikin freezing out here?

That was going on in Tara's mind while she rubbed her arms for warmth; didn't work so far. Meanwhile, Tara was viewing her surroundings where she saw her fellow classmates spend their time gossiping, reuniting after a 3- month break, fooling around, listening on to their ipods(making sure the teachers didn't see), and so on. With the corner of her eyes, she saw her friends chatting along.

_Might as well spend my time with them before we have to run._

She ran up to them with hands in her pockets, warming them up, to see what they were talking about. While chatting along, a familiar voice washeard.

"YO TARA!! UP HERE!!"

Tara and the others look up to their left to see Gar waving at them while standing on the bleachers.

"Hey Gar!" Tara returned the greeting. She saw him jumping down the bleachers until he landed on the ground and ran up towards them.

"Hello ladies." Tara couldn't help but blush a little from Gar pulling off his charm.

"Why Tara, are you blushing?" Kori grinned.

"I think she is." Jinx made a sly grin herself

"Oh be quiet, I was not." Tara rolled her eyes as she shivered when a sharp wind ran past her face. "I'm just cold is all."

"Want me to warm you up?" Gar offered, pulling off a grin as well. Might as well "play along the game" with Kor and Jinx.

"Uhhh no thank you." Tara refused, rasing her eyebrow.

"No really I don't mind, see?" Suddenly out of no where, Gar put his arms around Tara, giving her some sort of hug, while Tara looked as red as ever.

"Ahhh she's blushing again! Her face is like a tomato. Come Rachel look!"

"Oh Kori leave her alone. You too Jinx." Rachel said, trying to aid Tara.

"What? We're just having fun with 'ol blondie here." Jinx shrugged.

"Hey um Gar? Would you mind letting go? I'm warm enough now." Tara knew Gar did it on purpose so he can play along Kori's and Jinx's game. She was going to get him for that.....later.

"You sure? Alright then." While Gar was letting go of Tara, the gang heard their other gym teacher calling them for the warm up.

"Oh joyness." Jinx sarcastically stated.

As everyone huddled up around the teachers, the male gym teacher was going over the warm up.

"Alright, Today, we're going to time your speed. I'll have the boys to go first to run around two laps then the girls okay?"

The boys didn't find that okay as they groaned meanwhile, the girls didn't seem to mind at all.

"Alright then, hustle up!! Let's get started!"

As the girls sat down on the bleachers to rest up before their turn, the boys started to run down at the starting line. Gar had met up with Vic and Dick.

"Tch man why **I **have to do this? I'm already running enough laps at practice as it is!" Vic complained

"Be grateful it's only 2 laps...for now at least." Gar pointed out.

"Yeah well, I wouldn't mind having half the speed as West's" Dick admitted.

"Who?" Gar pondered.

"You know, Wally West? Red-head dude? He was like the fastest kid in our class?" Vic reminded Gar.

"Uhhhh.....oh! Yeah! I remember him!" Gar exclaimed, just having remembered.

"Gentlemen take your marks!!" The coach shouted.

Wally was the first one to get ready and positioned at the starting point. The other boys were complaining that they didn't want to do this and was setting up their music while hiding in their pockets making sure the coaches don't see.

"Get set!"

"Good luck Gar!!" Tara cheered. Gar returned the cheer with a wave .

"GO!!"

The sound of the gun had the boys sprinting off. While the girls were cheering off for the boys, some already gave up and starting walking. They didn't care if they were getting a 0 for not running.

"Man fuck this shit!!" Baran Flinders and a couple of his H.I.V.E. friends were already giving up as well. They started to walk off the field, complaining that this was a waste of time.

Meanwhile, sounds of gasps for breaths and grunts were coming around as the guys continued to run. The finishing line was almost there.

Wally was having no trouble at all as per usual. To him, this was baby stuff. As for Dick and Vic, they were coming close on giving up as the cramps were starting to kick in and the sharp winds were not helping at all. Through their blurry vision, they saw a figure running past them quickly and they were sure it wasn't Wally, he was WAY ahead of them.

"Hold up, Is that Gar?" Vic said, gasping for breath.

"I think so." Dick was squinting his eyes to see if they weren't lying to him. "Since when can he run?"

"Aaaaannnnddddd....FINISH!!" The coach announced as Wally came in first. He was shaking it off and ran his fingers through his hair.

_That was __**too **__easy._

Once he maintained himself a little, he saw, in the corner of his eye, Jinx and her friends running up to him.

"Nice job track star." Jinx congratulated Wally.

"Thanks, it was nothing. Baby stuff you know?" Wally pulled Jinx towards him as he put his arm around her neck.

"Ewwww I do **not **want to feel your sweat!"

"Ohh of course you do Jinxy!" He brought her in closer as he rubbed his face against her cheek while she groaned in disgust. She hated how he loved to tease her constantly, making the "crush" rumor look worse.

"Soo Wally, who went 2nd?" Rachel asked.

"Huh? Oh lets see.....I thiiink it waaaasss...Logan."

"Really?" Tara asked. She looked up at the finishing line to see if Gar was still there. She took a few steps toward the line to get a closer view before her eyes finally detected Gar. He was sitting down, sweating and gasping for breath. He had his left arm resting on his left leg. Just then, a shadow was engulfed his body.

Gar while still breathing heavily looked up to see Tara standing over him with her hands in her pockets.

"Hey I heard you ran 2nd. Congrats!"

"Thanks..uhh can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah what?"

"Help me up?" Gar replied with both his arms up, motioning Tara to help him up.

"Okay sure" Tara giggled as she grabbed both his hands and helped him up(well, Gar helped her out on that as he used his own strength as well.)

"Man, those laps were a bitch to do." Gar had his hands on his side

"I can see that."

"ALIGHT LADIES, HUSTLE UP IT'S YOUR TURN!!"

"Well, better do this thing." Tara waved goodbye to Gar as she ran towards the starting line. Gar gave her a wave back.

Continuing to gaze at the blonde figure, Gar wondered. What would happen if Tara knew the truth? How would she react if she ever saw....his "other self"? He had to go through hell from his other schools because of it. He really hoped it wouldn't happen again here. Gar was in no position to lose friends, especially losing Tara.

_Why should I worry? The doc said it wouldn't come back. I'm normal again and nothing's going to change that._

Though, by the grim look on his face, he wasn't not entirely convinced.

Gar ran up towards the bleachers to meet up with his friends and also to cheer Tara on. He needed to get those thoughts out of his head.

_Yeah, this year will be different. Nothing to worry about._

_Boys Locker Room_

_2:15 P.M._

Gym ended quicker then they thought, and soon, all the boys were getting ready to pack up and go home.

"Man I was sure today wouldn't end! I miss summer already." Vic groaned.

"Wouldn't make much of a difference for me. Bruce would still make me go to work." Dick grumbled as he started to put his gym clothes in his backpack.

"Well say man, you and G want to hang after school?" Vic asked.

"Can't, guess why?" He said it in more of an sentence tone instead of a question.

"Ahhh, sucks for you then." Vic was the first one ready. He saw Gar finishing up.

"How 'bout you G?"

"Can't dude. The 'rents are making me do some errands for them." He replied while he was tying his shoe.

"Why don't you ask Karen to hang out?" Dick asked.

"Hmmm....it wouldn't be a bad idea but we haven't had some guy time in awhile since you were helping Bruce out. Plus, I thought we can catch up with Gar since we haven't seen him in awhile."

"How 'bout the weekend?" Gar offered. "I don't think I'm busy then."

"Yeah, and I can convince Bruce to see if I can have the weekend off."

"Cool, and maybe we can invite West and the girls to come along."

"Sounds good to me." Dick replied, closing his locker. At the corner of his eye, he noticed something odd. Where Gar wasn't looking, Dick noticed 2 teeth-like marks on his arm. It may've been an old injury considering how it looked a little fresh though he can make out the marks.

"Hey Gar? What's with those marks on your arm?"

Gar looked down on his right arm and suddenly had a panicked look on his face. He quickly covered the marks with his left hand, leaving his friends with odd looks on their faces.

"It's nothing" Gar plainly said.

"You sure? Looked like a dog bit you." Vic guessed.

"Y-yeah uh, a dog bit me when I was 10. Heh, looked like it had a bad day." Gar weakly chuckled.

"Uhhh...okay then." Dick and Vic both raised their eyebrows from confusion but later on let go on the subject.

RING!!!!

"There's the bell."

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Vic replied sarcastically. Dick gave him a glare.

As they were about to leave, they noticed something. The boys turned around to see Gar had not moved from his spot, staring at his arm with his eyes.

"Gar you coming?" Dick asked.

"...you guys go on ahead. I'll catch up with you."

They raised their eyebrows once more. Why was he acting weird all of a sudden? They shrugged it off, said their goodbyes to Gar and left the room.

Meanwhile, Gar sat down, eyes not moving from his arm. More precisely, the marks.

_These marks will always remind me of that day....._

Gar looked around his surroundings and saw that he was the only one left in the locker room. He once again gazed down on the marks.

_I can't let them know....I can't let __**anyone **__know....especially Tara_. _It's better this way..._

* * *

So what do you guys think???? Yes, no, maybe???

Please Review!!!:D

Btw, I already got chapter 5 done. All it needs is a little touching up;).

Thanks for reading!!


	5. Chapter 5

Yaaaay, chapter 5.

Once again, thanks to Somewhere-in-Time

* * *

Tara continued to stare down at her cereal, making little "waves" with her spoon as she slowly moved it around the inside of her bowl. She had her left arm supporting her head while her eyes followed the movement of the milk-cereal waves splashing around the bowl.

She sighed.

Tara really didn't feel like going to school today. She felt tired from staying up all night finishing her homework. Note to self, do homework FIRST, then facebook.

She also didn't feel hungry so she continued to play around with her breakfast. The kitchen was filled with silence and the only loud sound heard was the milk splashing around and the clock ticking.

Tara's eyes felt heavy and her eyelids began to drop against her will. She tried to stay awake but the waves she was making were starting to make her go to sleep. Her eyes came close to closing until-

"Hurry up and finish your breakfast. I have to get to work and you have to go to school."

The sound of her father's impatience grated against her more than usual as she already had a little headache.

"Look I'm not hungry anyway. We can just go now."

"Not until you finish your breakfast. For god sakes Tara, you're already skinny enough as it is! You barely eat breakfast and lunch and you look pale. I'm tired of having this conversation with you again and again! You're not a little kid anymore. I mean, it's not like it's poison!"

"FINE." Tara snapped. "If I eat the damn cereal, would you STOP NAGGING?"

"It's NOT NAGGING. I'm just making sure my youngest child wouldn't-" Mr. Markov stopped in mid-sentence as he heard a knock on the door.

"Hmm, I wonder who that could be." He made his way to the door.

Tara sighed in relief. _Thank god, I can relax in peace. _

Tara picked up her bowl and spoon and took small bites. Tara zoned out all the other sounds in the background while barely finishing her meal. She DID tell him she wasn't hungry. She put down her meal on the table and positioned it towards farther north with one finger.

Tara then put her head down and closed her eyes for a bit. A little resting wouldn't hurt so why waste time? She waited for her dad to get ready only to be shocked awake by a familiar voice.

"Um hi, is Tara home?"

Tara bolted up in less than a second She went to the door that led into the living room and grasped one of the sides to take a good look to see who was at the door.

Her eyes snapped wide open when she saw-

_Gar?! What's he doing here?_

Tara then turned her attention to her father.

"Um yes, she's home." her father answered, raising an eybrow. "May I ask who you are?"

"Oh sorry sir, I kinda figured you would remember me." Gar chuckled nervously. "I'm Gar, Garfield Logan?"

After a few seconds trying to remember, Mr. Markov finally realized who Gar was and answered with a laugh and a pat on the back for Gar.

"My boy! It's been such a long time! No wonder I didn't recognize you, you've grown!" He laughed again.

Gar nervously chuckled again.

"Heh yeah, 8 years is a long time."

"If you don't mind me asking, how are things? Pretty good so far?" Mr. Markov asked.

"You can say that. I mean, things were pretty hectic since I um, left, but now things are okay. Good foster parents, good home, good food, Ya know." He shrugged.

Gar then noticed a figure behind Mr. Markov and gave a wave.

"Hey T!"

"Hey" Tara greeted back, walking out of the kitchen. "No offence or anything but what are you doing here? I thought we were meeting in front of the school."

"Yeah well, I kinda figured that maybeeee...I could give you a ride." Gar offered.

"You have a car?" Tara bewildered.

"Not for another 2 years." He laughed. "Actually, I have a scooter good for two." Gar got out his scooter which had a pair of pegs connected to it. Tara looked over the scooter from left to right. Mr. Markov did the same thing only with an unsure look on his face.

"So how 'bout it? Wanna ride? If that's okay with your dad." Gar offered once more.

Tara looked up to her dad, waiting for his answer. By the look on his face, there was a 70% chance that he'll say no. In his opnion, a scooter that size wouldn't fit two people and he was afraid Tara would fall off. But Mr. Markov could see in Tara's eyes that she really wanted to go with him. So-

"Alright, you can go with him." He sighed.

Tara thanked him with a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Dad and don't worry, I'll be fine." She then went straight to the kitchen to get her things.

"Yeah I'll make sure she wouldn't fall off." Gar promised, though it still didn't convinced Mr. Markov too much.

Tara came back a minute later with her backpack, school books, and coat.

"Well let's head off!" she announced.

"Did you finish your breakfast?" Mr. Markov reminding her again.

"Uhhh.....yeah mostly." she lied through her teeth.

She proceeded to the door and stopped by it with one hand on the door knob.

"Bye dad!" Tara closed the door behind her.

_On the way to school_

"Thanks for saving me back there, Dad was this close to pushing my buttons again." Tara was holding on to Gar's neck while Gar was riding.

"He's still like that? Man, I remember when I was actually scared of him."

"You were?" Tara replied, surprised.

"Duh! I always remembered that look on his face like he knows what you're exactly doing right now. To me, that's kinda creepy."

Gar gave the scooter extra foot power to gain more speed, which resulted the wind to hit his and Tara's faces. His blonde hair tickled Tara's chin and nose.

She let out a tiny giggle and wrinkled her nose to get rid of the itch coming on. Tara then noticed something. Something smelled peculiar.

_Wow, his hair smells good today. What kind of shampoo did he use?.....what am I saying? You know what, I'm going to shut up right now._

Gar was lost in his own thoughts.

_Is it me or does Tara smell good today? It's...nice.....whoa there, that's a little too much....wait what am I saying, I'm a guy! I can't help thinking like this! Then again, this is Tara we're talking about. NOT saying she doesn't smell good but she's just my friend and that's it. Yeah....okay I'm thinking too much, my brain hurts._

He shook all those thoughts out of him and concentrated on the road.

_Jump City High_

_8:10 A.M._

"Wow, I actually made it to school without Dad blasting my ears off." Tara took off the helmet Gar had offered her at the beginning of the ride and put it under her arm.

"Nice to have some peace and relaxation for once before school." Tara sighed in relief, fixing her hair before it ended up in a "helmet hair" do.

"If you want, I can give you a ride to school and home for now on. I mean, your dad wouldn't have to do it. What do you say?" Gar offered, folding his scooter into a smaller size to carry around.

"Are you sure? You don't have to."

"Really, I don't mind at all. I want to do it." He replied with a warming smile that made Tara blush a little.

"Hmmm well...Dad wouldn't have to worry about being late for work....okay, I don't see why not." Tara agreed happily and gave Gar's helmet back but Gar refused.

"Keep it, I got more of 'em at home."

"Oh um, ok." Tara replied, holding the helmet under one arm.

"Okay then, let's head off to ma-"

"D'AWWW LOOK AT THE HAPPY COUPLE!!"

All of peace and relaxation had been put on a hold once Vic and Jinx ran into the two targeted teens with an "I'm so going to give you a hell worth of teasing" looks on their faces. Catching up to them was Karen and Rachel.

"Only been a few weeks and already they're planning on hitching!" Vic laughed, roughly putting his arm around Gar. "Just be careful when it comes - protection. 'K Gar Gar?" Vic reminded, making a goofy face. He couldn't help himself, those two were now the easy targets. Besides, Vic's taunts on Rich and Kori were getting old, he needed new targets.

"Oh be quiet." Gar moaned with a hit of annoyance, blushing.

"Sorry G but you two are getting easy these days. I'm getting bored with Rich anyway." Vic chuckled.

"Oh Vic leave them alone." Karen said.

"Ah come on Karen, it's all fun. Right guys?"

"Yeah fun." Tara and Gar replied sarcastically in union.

"Hey guys, did anyone take notes for Mr. Richard's test today? I left mine at home." Rachel asked, though she only asked so she can save Gar and Tara by avoiding the "couple" subject.

"Uhh nope sorry." Jinx apologized. "Though who takes notes these days?"

"Uhh I do? So I can study?" Rachel answered.

"Pth, whatever nerd." Jinx shrugged.

"Hey Gar, do you feel okay? You look a little pale." Rachel asked, ignoring Jinx's comment.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine." Gar replied.

"Really? 'Cause you do look like you're losing a little color." Tara spotted.

"Probably from Vic head locking me a little. Damn that guy's strong." Gar complained, rubbing the back of his neck. "Actually to be honest, I do have a little cold going on since last night but nothing big."

"Want to go to the nurse to check it out?" Karen asked.

"Nah Karen, like I said, it's nothing big. Besides, the nurse really doesn't do anything for you." Gar shrugged.

Just then, the group heard the one minute bell ring and immediately ran to the school, hoping they wouldn't get a detention for tardiness.

_Lunch Time_

_11:15 A.M._

After having to go though the dreaded math and science classes, Tara and Gar were finally able to relax for 30 minutes and luckily for Tara, she had study hall after this.

What was best about lunch now was that Juniors had the privilege to eat outside with the seniors and what's better than eating lunch outside while the weather is doing great?

The two teens were looking for a spot to eat and so far it was taking awhile. But their search was over as Tara spotted a big oak Tree that provided shade. She and Gar ran towards the tree, sat under it, and began to set up their lunch.

While enjoying their lunch, they entertained each other with stories and jokes. Gar loved the way Tara laughed at his jokes, usually no one does. He was glad to made someone happy with his humor, especially someone he really cared about. As for Tara, she was just glad that Gar is here in Jump for good. She had forgotten how much fun she had with him since 3rd grade and now, she never felt this close to a guy before. Not that Rich and Vic weren't close friends; Tara did care for them. But she mostly saw them as her brothers(well, other brothers) but Gar.....Gar was different.

For now, Tara hoped Gar would stay in Jump for good.

"-and that's why you should **never **put skittles on pizza. Trust me, I learned that the hard way." Gar advised, reliving the moment by holding his stomach with a grossed-out face.

"I'll take that in mind." Tara chuckled. "But still, WHY put skittles on pizza?"

"Just curious is all." Gar shrugged.

"Hmm...."

"You know surprisingly, out of all the schools I went, I say Jump's the best." Gar admitted.

"Really? That's kinda hard to believe." Tara replied.

"Well at least here, I have friends and I don't have to deal with pricks and jack-asses...not unless you count Don of course."

Tara turned her head towards Gar with a surprised look on her face. "No friends? Really?"

"Yep" Gar sighed. "Hard to believe I was the 'loner' huh?"

Tara blinked a couple times to get her head straight. Gar was all alone all these years? For a guy like him, that must've been depressing.

"Well, you must've had at least 1 at those schools right?" Tara asked.

"Nope, I was completely solitary. No one bother to talk to me,** they** made sure of that." Gar murmured, shifting his arms on his knees while resting his chin on them. Tara leaned a little to her right to take a glance at Gar, and was surprised to see him with a depressed look on his face, Not to mention she noticed his lack of color started to lack even more.

"Gar?" Tara was getting a little worried. She started to regret asking that question.

Tara shifted a little closer to Gar.

She laid her hand on his shoulder, causing him to tense up a little from her touch.

He turned to her and saw her eyes filled with sympathy. His cheeks turned into a hint of pink when he realized the shorter distance between them.

"Are you okay?" Tara asks in a sympathetic tone.

Gar placed his palms on the ground in order to turn around as Tara let go of his shoulder. He looked directly into her eyes and she did the same.

The sounds of the rowdy students seemed to zoned out and to the two, only the leaves blowing over in the sharp wind were audible.

Gar broke the silence.

"Um...yeah, just fine." Gar let out a big sigh. "Past is Past ya know?"

"Yeah" Tara agreed. "Besides, you're home again........boy that was cheesy." Tara blushed, rubbing her neck nervously.

Gar chuckled. "It's okay. I like cheesy." He put his arm around her neck. "And that my friend, was cheesy itself."

Tara giggled and hunched over to grab a chicken nugget. Gar looked over to see her eating the nugget and made a disgusted face.

"Ewwwww, meat."

"Hmm?"

"You're eating meat."

"So?" Tara raised an eyebrow.

"Meat bad?"

"Wait," Tara straighten up while Gar got his arm off of her. "Are you saying you're a vegetarian?"

"Duh."

"Wow I...didn't know that."

"Well, remember how I was obsessed with animals?"

Tara nodded.

"Well when I was 13, I decided it was wrong to eat a living thing so I became a vegetarian and started eating tofu."

"Wow, never met a vegetarian guy before." Tara grabbed another chicken nugget and took two bites. "Sooooo is tofu good?"

"Are you kidding? It's amazing! You gotta try it!" Gar then went into his backpack and brought out a tofu sandwich.

"Want one?" He offered.

"Mmmhh I don't know." Tara said, unsure.

"It's not poison."

"Yeah bu-"

Tara stopped in mid-sentence as she and Gar noticed shadows blanketing over them. They looked up to see where the shadows were coming from and immediately got agitated looks on their faces.

"Man they never stop flirting." Vic shook his head.

"I know right?" Jinx faked a sigh. "Horny teens they are."

"I wouldn't be talking, Jinx." Tara mumbled under her breath. Gar snickered from Tara's comment.

"So what are you two_ lovebirds _up to?" Vic jokingly asks.

Gar stood up and brushed off the dirt off his clothes.

"Well Vic," Gar walked up to Vic. "-Now that you mentioned it, Tara and I were thinking about-YOINK!!"

In a split second, Gar jumped up off from the ground and in a swift move, grabbed Vic's hat and immediately went off at the speed of light.

Vic, meanwhile, looked really bewildered and patted his head where his hat used to be.

"What the f-.....oh that little-ass PRICK!!"

Seconds later, all Jinx and Tara could see were two tiny faded figures in the far distance.

"Well...that was random." said Jinx.

_Well, 'least he's not depressed._ Tara thought.

_Meanwhile _

"MAN YOU BETTER GIMME MY HAT BACK LOGAN!!!"

All the juniors and seniors turned around to see what the hell was going on and all they could see was the two teens making fool of themselfs.

"SSSPPPLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gar yelled out while flapping his arms and sticking his tongue out.

Some were laughing along, ome thought they were acting like idiots, and ome didn't bother to listen and went back to eating their lunches.

A few feet away from them was Don looking over the little show. He roughly bit his apple while his eyes targeted Gar. Seeing him all happy made him twitch. Who does the cunt think he is? Getting attention like that. Back in elementary, Don never liked how Gar tried to get one's attention by humoring them. It was SO annoying, especially that stupid grin of his. Time hadn't changed him.

Don bit into his apple once more; this time, more roughly than before. The bits of the apple splattered onto the floor.

"Retard" he muttered to himself.

_Biology_

_12:10 P.M._

"Okay, now I want you all to turn to page 220 in your textbooks and the topic we're going to discuss is...."

Tara zoned out and started doodling in her notebook. She looked up at the clock and noticed that only a minute had passed by.

_What?! It felt like 5! Shit! _Tara angrily thought to herself, impatiently tapping her foot and her fingers.

Seconds later she stopped to look around her surroundings. All Tara could see were her classmates sleeping on their desks, texting while the teacher wasn't looking, and taking notes.

Tara looked to her right to see what Gar was doing and of course, he was sleeping.

Tara silently chuckled to herself; he does look kinda cute when he sleeps.

"Okay guys, pick a partner to do the review questions. Chop Chop!" The teacher ordered.

Tara sighed heavily, reviewing questions were a BITCH to do. She got up from her desk and shook Gar's shoulder lightly to wake him up.

"Gar...hey Gar wake up. Did you hear the teacher? We have to pick partners."

All Tara could hear from him were a couple of faint moans. He tried to use all his strength to get his head off from his desk.

"Um Gar, are you feeling okay?" Tara asked, concerned.

In appearance, he didn't look so hot. Gar's hair was all messed up, his eyes looked watery and red, plus he looked paler than before.

"Mmmhh, what?" Gar replied weakly.

"Gar, I think you need to go to the nurse." Tara suggested.

"I told you they don't do anything for you." He mumbled, putting his head back down on his desk.

"They can send you home."

"Look I'm fine okay? Let's just do the stupid questions and get it over with." Gar tried to get up from his desk again, but it was a shaky attempt and had to use his left arm for support. He held his head up to rest a little.

Tara suddenly began to grow worried and right when she decided to try convincing him again, she heard the teacher walking over.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Not really, Gar doesn't feel good." Tara explained to the teacher.

"I"m FINE." Gar mumbled.

"Hmmm..." The teacher examined Gar and she could see that Tara was right. "You do look a little flushed. Did you eat something bad?"

"No," Gar answered, holding his head up to see the teacher.

"Well judging by your condition, I say you need to go to the nurse. Now get out your pass so I can sign it."

"Fine" Gar groaned.

He got out his pass and waited his teacher to sign it. While she did that Gar turned to Tara.

"Looks like I can't be you partner, sorry." He apologized.

"It's okay, I can ask Kori." She smiled.

Gar returned the smile, grabbed the sign pass, and got out of the classroom.

15 minutes later, as the students were still working on the question, the phone rang.

The teacher got up to answer.

Tara and Kori were almost done with their questions and they were planning on starting on the homework the teacher had giventhem so they wouldn't have to do it at home.

"So Kori, did you fine anything fo r question 10?" Tara asked.

"Hmmm...oh! Right on page 229, there's-"

"Sorry to interrupt your work girls but Tara, the nurse just called and looks like Garfield's going to be dismissed early. Would you mind sending his things to him?" The teacher asked.

"Sure, not a prob. Be right back Kori."

After the teacher signed her pass, Tara gathered Gar's things, went out the door and headed to the Nurse's Office.

On her way to the Nurse's Office, a few papers flew out of Gar's backpack. She quickly got on the floor and picked them up one by one.

_Man he really needs to organize_

The last piece of paper Tara picked up suddenly caught her eye. On the back of it, she clearly saw some words showing through the back of the page: Garfield Logan, Health, Record, Disease, and a couple more backwards.

She started to get curious with the disease word.

_Disease? Does Gar have a disease?_

If Gar did have one then he would've told her.....right? Tara had the urge to turn it over to see what it was but imminently stopped herself.

_I can't do this! That's an invasion of privacy! __Those are Gar's personal records here! God I feel awful just reading some of it backwards. I better get to the Nurse's now._

_Nurse's Office_

Tara signed her name in the attendance list and looked around the office to see if the nurse was around.

She spotted her talking on the phone and walked up to her.

"-Mrs. Dayton? Hi this is the nurse from Jump City High School and I'm calling to tell you that your son has a fever of 101 and he needs to be picked up."

The nurse then noticed someone at the door and rotated her chair to see who it was. Tara waved to her and told her she was here to drop off Gar's things. The nurse pointed out the room Gar was resting in and went back on the phone.

Tara quietly said thank you to the nurse and went on to the room.

She saw Gar resting on a bed, his right hand covering his eyes and forehead while his left arm was hanging loose on the side of the bed. His chest was slowly moving up and down, his breathing could be barely heard. Tara could also see sweat drops coming down on Gar's face.

_Man the fever must be really bad. He looks so fragile. _

Gar then noticed Tara's presence so he weakly held his head up to see her. He gave a little wave.

"Hey" He weakly smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"The teach wanted me to drop off your stuff." Tara said.

She walked up to his bed and sat on the one next to it. She carefully put his stuff on the ground.

"I would ask you how you're feeling but that would be a stupid question huh?" Tara joked.

Gar chuckled, turning to his left side to make contact. He used his left arm for support..

"Man do I feel like hell." Gar complained. "It's weird, the fever just suddenly hit me in the beginning of bio."

"Sometimes colds are like that. They just hit ya when you do expect it."

"Hmm.."

"Gar, you did look pale this morning. Did you really feel okay that time?" Tara asked.

Gar sat up from the bed to face Tara better."Well, not like this but I did feel a little weird. Actually, it started off before I went to school. Maybe I shouldn't have gone."

"Hey, at least you get a little break." Tara said, attempting to lift up his spirits.

"Eh, good point." He shrugged. "Hey, what's with the papers? Please don't tell me she assigned homework." He groaned

"I'm afraid she did. But not all of the papers is work. Some of them fell out of your backpack which by the way, you REALLY need to organize." She giggled.

"Yeeeaaahhh I'm not one of those 'clean people'" Gar quoted with his fingers.

"I can see that. Oh wait one more thing." Tara hands Gar his health paper. "You may want to give this to the nurse. Didn't you remember that we have to hand in our health papers soon?"

Gar's eyes went wide as pool balls as he looked over the paper.

Tara raised an eyebrow. "What? Gar you still have time to give them the papers you know. You're not late or anything."

Silence came in the room for a minute or two. Gar was still gawking at the paper while Tara was starting to feel a little uncomfortable with the silence.

"....Gar? Is everything okay?" she asked.

He rested his left arm on his knee, hand on forehead while clutching on the paper tightly.

"Gar?" Tara was starting to get weirded out.

Finally Gar spoke up only in a low, cold voice. ".....did you read the paper?"

"What?" Tara was out of earshot for a second.

"I SAID, did you read the paper." Gar coldly asked.

"N-no, I didn't read it. I just picked it up." Tara answered. What's with Gar?

"You SURE"

"Yes?"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"You SWEAR?"

"Yeah look Gar, what's the big deal?" Tara asked, concerned.

".....nothing, it's nothing." Gar put the paper on the table between the beds but something caught Tara's eye.

"...Hey, what's with those scars on your left arm?" she wondered.

The question tensed up Gar's nerves and quickly covered the scars with his hand.

"What are you talking about?" He lied.

"Come on don't lie. I just saw them."

"Umm...well, when I was 12, I went go cart-racing and let's just say I wasn't careful." Gar explained though Tara could tell his tone didn't sound right.

"Really...well they kinda look like bite marks." Tara replied, examing the scars.

"Look, marks are marks okay?! They're all the same." Gar barked in an annoyed tone.

Things were starting to get more weirder. Why was Gar suddenly acting like this? What was his problem? Was there something he wasn't telling Tara? Though one side of her didn't appriate the tone of voice he gave her, the other side grew more concerned.

"What? I was just saying! Gar why are you acting like this?"

Gar grew silent for a moment then groaned while massaging his temples.

"Look, I'm sorry. The fever must be getting to me. Anyway, I appreciate you getting my stuff here. Thanks." He smiled.

Tara returned a weak smile. She still felt a little hurt by his attitude but she told herself he didn't mean to really.

"It was no problem. Um look, I gotta go. I don't want to miss out anything." She said.

"'k then. Have 'fun' T." Gar waved goodbye.

Tara got up and returned the goodbye.

As she closed the door behind her, Tara was in deep thought.

She knew Gar was lying. She knew there was something he's not telling her. But what? The only clues were the scars and the health report. Tara started to pick up the puzzle pieces but so far, nothing. She needed more clues. What had happened to Gar and why wouldn't he tell her?

Tara had to put these questions on hold.

Right now, she had to wait and see what would come tomorrow.

* * *

Let's see, Chapter 6 will be in.........idk.

Well, hoped you enjoyed it. Btw, I submitted the artworks for Ashamed. To check them out, go to my account page, click on the link to my Deviantart Page, and look over my gallery to find them.

Actually, later on I'll provide the links to them on my FF page.


End file.
